Afraid
by NCampione04
Summary: AJ pushed everyone away after she started dating Dolph Ziggler, but there is something she's hiding. CM Punk has made it his mission to save her. Will he be able to rekindle their flame or has he lost her forever?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone. I have been taking a serous hiatus from my other stories, but I am still definitely working on Crushed, I just have major writer's block! I literally have no idea where to go with it. I have been staring at my halfway done Chapter 18 for like a year! But anyway this is my new story with probably my favorite couple now a days. Hope you guys enjoy _Afraid._ Here we go with Chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I guess I always just thought that once I made it to the WWE my life would be perfect, but I was wrong. This has been my dream since I was a little girl and I've finally made it. I'm the longest reigning Divas champion in WWE history. All of this is impossible to enjoy though, all because of one man. That man is my boyfriend.

My name is AJ Lee. My full name is April Jeanette, but I just like AJ. I'm from New Jersey and I'm known as the "crazy chick" around the WWE. CM Punk was the one who gave me that nickname. He called me that during our storyline. I miss him, but I haven't really spoken to him since our story ended. I understand why and I guess that's a big regret of mine. I can't really blame him for never wanting to speak to me again. In fact, I can't really blame anyone on the roster for not really talking to me anymore. I pushed everyone away after getting into my relationship.

I was getting ready for my match when I heard the door to my locker room burst open. "What the hell is taking you so long?" asked my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"I'll forgive you because you just look so damn hot. Come here baby," he pleaded as he pulled me close. He leaned his head in to kiss me but I looked away.

"Not now, I have to go. I have a match," I said. He grabbed my wrists hard between his hands. "Dolph you're hurting me, please stop." The pain barely hurt anymore though. I was so used to it.

"Kiss me and I'll let go." I obeyed and he released his grip.

"I have to go. I'll see you after," I spoke quietly. He slapped my ass as I walked by him and out the door. I squeezed my eyes shut as I closed the door behind me. When I opened them, I met a green-eyed gaze staring back at me. I quickly looked to the ground and walked down the hall, but not before noticing a small nod of disapproval from the man who was staring back at me.

* * *

_CM Punk POV_

I clenched my jaw and my fists as I watched that crazy chick walk away. I don't understand why she continues to go out with that scum bag Dolph Ziggler. He treats her like shit. He doesn't care about her. Everyone knows it, including AJ, but dammit she won't leave him. No matter how many times I tried to talk to her about it, she still won't listen. I told myself I would stop asking her to leave him and stop getting involved in her relationship, and I was doing pretty well with it. That was until I continued to see the sadness in her eyes week after week. And now I've made a promise to myself that I'm going to find out what is really going on between Dolph and AJ, and I'm not going to stop until I discover the truth. AJ deserves better than this. I know it, she knows it, hell everyone knows it. There has to be something keeping her with him though. I was still glaring at the door to the locker room when it opened again. Dolph walked out with that cocky, stupid smirk on his face. It took everything in me to not kick the shit out of him right there. Luckily, he just kept walking and didn't test my patience. "You alright?" I heard a voice ask as they placed their hand on my back. I turned to meet the eyes of another WWE Diva, Kaitlyn.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"I know you want to help her Punk, but she's not going to accept it. I feel like you're just wasting your time," Kaitlyn replied.

"No Kaitlyn, I'm not. She needs help, she needs me."

"Punk she won't listen to anyone anymore! I've been best friends with her since we started here, and she won't even talk to me. What makes you think you can save her?"

"What exactly do I have to save her from?" I questioned.

"Nothing I..it's just..forget I said anything. Do what you want," Kaitlyn stuttered.

"Kaitlyn what do you know?" I pressed.

"A lot more than you think," she stated quietly.

"Well you're about to share that information with me right now," I demanded.

"Punk I can't. I promised AJ. I know she doesn't talk to me anymore, but she's still my best friend and I can't break that promise."

"Dammit Kaitlyn! You know how much I care about her! I need to know what secret you're keeping from me. What is she hiding?" I yelled.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you!" Kaitlyn agreed. "Follow me."

* * *

_AJ POV_

I walked back through the hallways of the arena to my locker room. I opened the door and was relieved to not find Dolph sitting in there. I just wanted to be alone. I sat on the couch in the locker room and started untying my Chuck Taylor's. I was exhausted and it wasn't even from the match I just had. I was just so emotionally and mentally drained. Why was I doing this to myself? I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the shower. Maybe that would help me feel better. I heard the door slam closed and I knew immediately who it was. My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to throw up. I tried to hurry into the shower but he caught my arm before I could make it. "Thought you could get away without seeing me huh?" he yelled.

"Please Dolph, I just have to take a shower."

"I saw lover boy when I walked out of here before your match. Did you talk to him?" Dolph asked.

"No," I answered quietly.

"Tell me the truth!" he shouted as he slapped my face.

I held my now stinging cheek. "I am!" I cried.

"Good girl," he smiled. "Now go take a shower." He grabbed me as he said this and then threw me against the door to the bathroom. I cried out in pain as my head collided with the door, and then suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

_CM Punk POV_

"I will fucking kill him, I swear to God I will. The next time I see him,"

"Punk calm down," Kaitlyn interrupted.

"Calm down? How the fuck can I calm down Kaitlyn!" I yelled.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," she said under her breath.

"No it's a good thing you did tell me Kaitlyn! Something bad could happen to her and no one would even know. Why would you keep this secret from everyone for her?" I fumed.

"Because she's my friend," Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Yeah well when she ends up dying because of that asshole, she won't be your friend anymore." I saw Kaitlyn wince at my harsh words and I myself wanted to vomit as I said them. The thought of losing that girl made me dizzy. I couldn't think straight right now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just so mad right now," I apologized.

"I know, I get it," she answered. "So what are you even going to do to stop it?"

"I need to talk to AJ. I have to," I decided. I got up from the cafeteria table and headed for the door. I needed to find that girl.

"Punk!" Kaitlyn called, "Just be careful, okay?" I nodded and headed for her locker room. I didn't even care if Dolph was in there, in fact I wished I would find him in there so I could kill him right then and there for hurting such an innocent girl. It felt like hours until I finally reached the locker room with the sign next to the door reading "AJ Lee." I took a deep breath before I opened the door. As I walked in my eyes fell to a figure on the floor and all of the air was sucked out of me. "AJ!" I screamed. I ran to her body and held her in my arms. She was breathing, thank God, but she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. "AJ? Can you hear me?" I asked her. I suddenly felt a cool liquid on my hand that was supporting her head. I looked at my hand and noticed it was covered in blood. "Oh my god," was all I could manage to say. I got to my feet and held AJ close. "It's going to be okay, I've got you alright? Everything's going to be okay." I kept repeating these phrases as I ran through the hallways searching for the trainers room. It was during this time of panic that I knew I was never going to let anyone hurt this crazy chick, no _my_ crazy chick, ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I wanted to get an update in as soon as I could because I am going to be leaving for vacation soon and will not be able to update while I'm away. Anyway, here we go with Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

AJ POV

My head hurt a lot as I started to open my eyes. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. My eyes opened fully and they met that same green gaze that I saw earlier. I thought I was dreaming. There was no way he would be here. I pushed myself up from where I was laying and immediately got dizzy. I held my head and looked around. I was in the trainer's room. "How are you feeling?" asked a deep voice, a voice that was all too familiar to me.

I started shaking my head, "No, no, no." He was really here.

"AJ what's wrong? Do you feel okay?" he asked as he grabbed my hand.

"No!" I yelled and pulled my hand back. Dolph would kill me. He can't be near me, and he can't know how this happened. I got down from the table and ran out and down the hall to get away from him.

"AJ wait!" he called after me. I could hear his footsteps running to catch up with me. He easily caught up to my pace and gently grabbed my arm, a feeling I wasn't used to. "What are you doing?"

I refused to look at him as I spoke, "I have to go okay?"

"Go where? Back to Dolph? So he can hurt you again?" he asked. My eyes widened. He knew.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I closed my eyes. My head hurt a lot.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about AJ," he retorted.

"I have to go," I stated quietly.

He nodded then. "Just be careful, there are stitches in your head," he muttered quietly.

"Thanks," I stated and finally built up the courage to look him in his eyes. I turned on my heel and walked away from him. He knew. He knew the truth, and I knew this man well enough to realize that he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. CM Punk has always been persistent.

* * *

_CM Punk POV_

I just stood there and watched my crazy chick walk away. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I did. I just watched her walk away and towards her locker room, knowing in the back of my mind that she was in danger. I wanted to follow after her, I wanted to stop her and tell her to forget that asshole and just stay with me, but my body just wouldn't cooperate. Like AJ had done, I turned on my heel and headed toward catering. I had to find one of my buddies to take my mind off of everything that was going on.

I walked in and immediately found Kofi. "Hey man," I greeted as I pulled up a chair next to him.

"Hey Punk, what's going on man?" he said in between bites of his sandwich.

"You know anything about Dolph and AJ?" I blurted out.

Kofi raised an eyebrow, "Um...not really. I mean I don't get involved with all that relationship crap, but to be honest I'm surprised that AJ is even still with that douche."

I smirked at that. "So am I man."

"You still talk to her?" he asked.

"It's complicated," I responded. It wasn't really. Today's confrontation made it pretty clear that AJ wanted nothing to do with me. She could barely even look me in the eyes when she spoke to me, not to mention the way she sprinted out of the trainer's room when I touched her hand. I still had hopes that I could change her feelings toward me though.

"She'll come around man. Just gotta get rid of Dolph. She doesn't even seem happy with him."

"She isn't," I snapped. "He treats her like shit. I don't know why she keeps going back to him."

"Look I don't man. I guess it's a girl thing," he responded.

"It's so much more than that," I muttered. So much for taking my mind off of AJ. That girl was all I could think about, and I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going on. "I'll see you later," I said and got up from the table. I had to go check on my crazy chick.

* * *

_AJ POV_

My head was throbbing and the last thing I wanted to deal with was Dolph, but I had no choice. I opened the door to my locker room and found him sitting on the couch. He was waiting for me. "Where have you been?" he asked without even turning his head to look at me.

"I was just talking to Kaitlyn," I lied. He got up from the couch and walked toward me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"You were talking to Kaitlyn?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, looking him in the eyes.

"That's funny because I just talked to Kaitlyn," he started. I felt like I was going to throw up when I realized there would be no way out of this. "And you wanna know what she told me? She told me that you were talking to CM Punk."

"Dolph I can explain," I answered.

"So she was right?" he questioned as he walked closer to me.

"Yes but," I nearly whispered. I felt his hands tighten around my neck before I could even finish my sentence.

"You talked to him!" he yelled as his grip tightened.

I struggled for air, "Please." My eyes filled with tears as the pain increased and my air lessened.

"What did I tell you, huh? I'm going to make you pay for this babe, I swear I will!" he shouted. I felt like I was going to die. I couldn't breathe at all as the tears rolled down my face. Dolph then released his grip on my neck and threw me to the ground. I gasped for air and choked out tears. "Don't disrespect me!" he yelled again.

"No, no please!" I screamed in terror as I watched his foot nearing closer to me until it finally connected with my ribs. I screamed in pain. Dolph walked over to the door and locked it.

"No one can save you this time princess," he said and he delivered another blow.

"Help!" I screamed. I received another hard kick to my back after my cry. I suddenly heard someone trying to open the door. I found myself praying that it was Punk at the door to come and rescue me.

* * *

_CM Punk POV_

I was on my way to go and see AJ when I was stopped by a panicked Kaitlyn. She was crying. "Punk! Punk help!" she screamed as she neared me.

"Kaitlyn, what happened?" I demanded.

"It's AJ. I told Dolph she was talking to you and...she's in trouble Punk," she sobbed. All it took was Kaitlyn to say "It's AJ." I stopped listening to everything else after that. I bolted down the hall to the locker room. "I tried opening the door, but it's locked," Kaitlyn cried as she followed me down the hallways. I didn't answer her. I had to get to AJ. I reached her locker room and tried it. Kaitlyn was right, it was locked. "Told you," she mumbled.

"I don't need your fucking attitude right now Kaitlyn!" I yelled. "Get out of the way." I gave myself enough room and threw my body against the door. It barely even budged. "How the hell am I going to get in there?" Kaitlyn was still crying and just shrugged her shoulders. I was scrambling trying to think of a way to get into that locker room. It didn't help that I kept hearing AJ's cries of pain from inside. "Dammit!" I shouted. There was no way in there. I ran my fingers through my hair and then banged on the door. "Dolph I swear to god, you better open this god damn door!" All I got as a response was a scream from AJ. I could actually feel my heart breaking, but there was nothing I could do. "Fuck you Dolph!" I yelled. I ran even further back from the door. I was determined to bust that damn thing open and help my crazy chick. I threw myself against as hard as I possibly could. To my surprise, it actually opened. I saw AJ crumpled on the floor, crying. "You son of a bitch!" I shouted at Dolph. I was across the room attacking him in less than a second. I threw punch after punch across his face. "Don't you ever touch her again!" I finally got off of him after feeling like I had done enough damage and looked to find AJ. Kaitlyn held the sobbing girl in her arms. I walked over to them. "Come here," I said as I grabbed AJ. "I"m so sorry," I whispered in her ear as I hugged her tightly. I picked her up off of the ground and hurried to get her out of that hellhole. I walked through the halls of the arena with AJ in my arms until I reached my locker room. I put AJ on the couch then. The poor girl was still sobbing. I knelt down next to her and stoked her hair. "I'm sorry AJ. I'm sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve this." My door opened and I immediately got to my feet, expecting it to be Dolph and preparing to have to defend AJ again. It was luckily just Kaitlyn.

"I packed her stuff and got everything out of there," she said. She handed me the bag and took my place on the floor. She did her best to comfort AJ, but AJ didn't even acknowledge her.

"Please, please just get me out of here," we heard AJ say after what felt like a lifetime. Her voice was hoarse. Kaitlyn looked up at me, waiting for a response. Her eyes seemed to plead with me to keep her best friend safe for the rest of the night.

"Okay," I said. "We'll go to my hotel okay?" I saw AJ nod and then she sat up on the couch. She winced in pain. She was badly hurt, I could tell. She went to get up from the couch but I stopped her. "No, I'll carry you AJ. I don't want to see you struggle to walk." She nodded again. I carried her bridal style, holding her close. This was the last time I was ever going to let Dolph Ziggler come near her again.

* * *

_AJ POV_

Punk carried me all the way from the car up to the hotel room. I sat on the bed. I was exhausted and everything hurt. I didn't even have the energy to speak. "Do you want some pajamas or something?" he asked. I sat quietly for a while, but he didn't keep pushing for an answer.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I finally said as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Take your time," he said as I closed the door behind me. That is exactly what I did. After I turned on the water and stepped into the shower, I sobbed until the scalding water turn cold. I finally got out when I realized that there were no more tears left for me to cry out. I examined my body in the mirror. Bruises were already forming near my ribs and back. The worst part of it all were the marks of hand prints forming around my neck. I sat on the bathroom floor in my towel for the longest time with my head in my hands. How could I let this happen to me? How did I let things get this bad? I didn't even have a clue of what time it was, but I expected it to be pretty late. When I walked out of the bathroom, all of the lights in the room were off. I squinted to read the time on the clock; 3:45. I stepped forward to go look for some pajamas when I felt fabric under my feet. I looked and realized it was a pair of gym shorts and an old CM Punk t-shirt. I smiled slightly as I put them on. I certainly did not think I would be smiling after the night I had. I looked over at Punk who was already sleeping. I climbed into to bed next to him and his eyes immediately flickered open.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. I nodded and snuggled into bed, moving myself closer to him. He went to put his arm over my body, but hesitated. I grabbed his arm and lowered it the rest of the way down. His arm held me close in a protective way, and I wondered what would have happened if CM Punk hadn't rescued me. As I drifted off into sleep, I thanked God for the man next to me in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just haven't had time, and I apologize for not making the time to update! Anyway, here we go with Chapter 3! Please review, they make me happy, but most importantly enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_CM Punk POV_

I was a pretty light sleeper, if I ever slept at all which wasn't often. However, with this crazy chick cuddled into me, it was easy to fall into a peaceful sleep. Everything just felt right, but of course, nothing ever stays that way.

"No!" she shouted and my eyes immediately flew open. "Get off!" AJ started punching at my chest and tried to release herself my grasp.

"AJ! AJ, stop! It's just me," I tried to soothe as I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to me.

AJ finally opened her eyes and looked into mine. Her breathing was heavy and I noticed the tiny beads of sweat across her forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she stuttered. She quickly got up from the bed and started to gather her clothes that she wore here.

"AJ what are you doing?" I asked as I watched her walk frantically around the hotel room.

"I have to go! I can't stay here. This was a mistake!" she exclaimed, but she refused to meet my eyes.

"AJ what are you talking about? What's going on?" I asked. I knew there had to be more to her sudden want to leave.

"I told you, it was a mistake," she said quietly. She quickly disappeared into the bathroom with her clothes and I heard the lock of the door. I ran my hands through my hair and let out a sigh.

I walked over to the door and knocked on it. She didn't reply, but I didn't expect her to. "AJ please. Just talk to me," I practically pleaded. The door opened then and AJ stared back at me and then her gaze traveled to the floor.

"I just, I can't stay okay?" she said as she played with her hands.

"Bullshit AJ. Tell me," I demanded in a low voice. AJ just looked at me with her big eyes, but they looked sad, almost fearful. She just sighed. "You're going back to him aren't you?" I said in disbelief.

"I have to," she whispered as she started to cry.

"No you don't AJ! You're going to get yourself killed!" I yelled.

"You don't get it Punk! You don't know what he'll do to me if I don't go back!" she argued back.

"I'm not going to let you do this!" I couldn't let this girl go back to Dolph.

"Punk -"

"- no AJ! I refuse to let him hurt you again. I can't have that happen," I explained looking right into her beautiful eyes. She turned away from my gaze and shook her head.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked quietly looking up at me.

_Because I love you,_ said my head. "Because you're my friend," said my mouth. I saw the disappointment settle in AJ's eyes and I mentally kicked myself for saying that. Truth was, I did love AJ, I just didn't know how to say it. I had never been the relationship type. There had always been this connection between me and AJ though, ever since our storyline. There was just something about this girl that had me hooked. I took her under my wing and spent as much time with her as I possibly could. I wasn't friends with a lot of Divas, but AJ was different. I would do anything to protect her. I just wish I had the balls to finally man up and tell her how I felt.

"Just please. I have to," she spoke. And for some stupid reason, I moved out of her way. She walked past me, but it was like my feet were glued to the floor. I didn't try to go after her and stop her, hell, I didn't even move. I heard the door to my hotel room close and I shut my eyes tight. I did it again. I let her go. If Dolph put a hand on her, it was going to be my fault. I instantly felt sick for that.

* * *

_AJ POV_

I shut the door to Punk's hotel room and started to sob. What was wrong with me? Punk was trying to protect me and I should have let him. I was just too afraid of what Dolph was going to do. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. I had to recompose myself before I walked into Dolph's room. As I took the elevator up to his floor, I prayed that Dolph would just be asleep. I reached the room and unlocked it with my room key. I shut the door as quietly as I could and as I turned around I was greeted by a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Didn't think you were going to show up princess," spoke Dolph. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, but then I saw him sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Kaitlyn just wanted to make sure I was okay," I lied.

"Do you think I'm stupid AJ? Because I'm not!" he said, his voice getting louder. "So how was little Punk? Did you have fun AJ?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"You're gonna leave me for him aren't you?" he said with a laugh. "Well that's not going to happen my little AJ." Dolph stood up and walked closer to me. He leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "If this happens again, I'm going to make you regret every second you spent with him." I instantly felt the tears fill in my eyes and I shut them tight. I knew what was coming next. Sure enough, I felt a stinging slap across my cheek. "How could you be so stupid AJ?" He slammed me against the wall and my head crashed against it. Before I could react to the pain I was feeling, Dolph grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground. "You will respect me AJ!" I was thankful for the darkness as I was able to pull out my phone without Dolph noticing. He had turned his back and I quickly typed out a message. I was able to hit send just as I felt a sneaker collide with my head and then everything went black.

* * *

_CM Punk POV_

"I'm a fucking idiot!" I repeatedly shouted throughout my hotel room as I threw various objects. I couldn't believe I had let this happen. Ever time I closed my eyes, even to blink, I saw AJ doubled over in pain due to that asshole Dolph Ziggler. This was driving me crazy. I had to find that dickhead's room and get AJ. I pulled a shirt over my head and then headed to the elevator after a slam of my door. I walked through the lobby and over to the front desk. "Excuse me, hi. I was wondering if you could help me out," I said to the woman behind the counter with the nicest tone I could manage.

"I can certainly try! What can I help you with sir?" she asked. She was way too cheery for 3 in the morning.

"Well you see, I'm rooming with a guy, but I lost my room key and he's sleeping. He is not waking up and I just can't get into the room! And as you can probably tell from these bags under my eyes, I'm pretty tired. So if you could just give me another key, I would really appreciate it," I faked to the redhead.

"Oh no problem," she said with a laugh. "I just need the room number."

_Fuck,_ I thought. I clearly didn't think this through. "Um yeah -" I started but felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from AJ. I furrowed my brows together and opened the message. _Room 314_ was all it said. It immediately clicked to me what this message meant. "It's room 314."

* * *

I got the room key and ran to the elevator. It felt like an eternity before I finally made it to the room. I knew something was wrong and I had to keep fighting the urge to throw up. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. I slowly opened it and stepped through. I closed the door as quietly as I could. There was nothing I could have done that could have prepared me for the sight in front of my eyes. I struggled to find my breath as I saw a lifeless AJ laying face down on the floor. I scanned the dark room for that son of a bitch, but he was no where in sight. I hurried over to AJ and held her in my arms. There was blood coming from her mouth and she was unconscious. I had to fight the tears that longed to escape my eyes as I held my crazy chick in my arms. I heard a door open and my eyes shot up. Dolph and I locked eyes as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he yelled. "I will call the cops!"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Are you really that fucking stupid? You're going to call the cops here after what you did to this poor, innocent girl? I dare you Dolph!"

"Shut up," was all he managed.

"What the hell did you do to her Dolph?" I demanded.

"That's between me and AJ," he replied with a smug grin.

I just shook my head and secured AJ in my arms as I stood up from the ground. I brushed passed Dolph and headed for the door. "I don't have time for this shit."

"Where are you going?" he shouted.

"That's between me and AJ," I retorted with the same smug grin he had worn. "Oh and I really hope you said goodbye to her because this is the last time you will ever be with her Dolph. I'm not going to make this mistake again," I seethed.

"Right. That's why you let her come back tonight. You knew damn well you were putting her in harm's way!" Dolph retorted. His words stung because they were true.

"You are a sick bastard Dolph!" I yelled. "You better pray to God that I don't get my hands on you because if I do, I'm gonna fucking end you!"

"Is that a threat?" Dolph question with his stupid smirk.

"You're damn right it is!" I yelled. I stormed out of his room and ran to the parking lot with AJ in my arms. She needed help and I wasted time by letting that dumbass get under my skin. I drove the fastest I had ever driven before as I rushed my crazy chick to the hospital.

* * *

_AJ POV_

"But she's going to be okay?" I heard the concerned voice of CM Punk.

"Yes sir, she's going to be fine. She just has a concussion and is going to need some rest, okay?" spoke a man's voice.

"Yeah, thank you," I heard Punk again.

"Just doing my job," said the male. I found the energy to open my eyes. My head was in excruciating pain and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"AJ!" Punk called, relief in his voice. He rushed to my bedside and grabbed my hand. "Hey crazy chick, how are you feeling?"

"Nauseous," was all I could make out. Punk immediately pulled up a bucket from the floor.

"I figured you would be," he smiled. "Here, use this." I smiled back at him and took the bucket. I couldn't stop myself as I vomited into it. Punk stood up and held my hair back as I threw up again. After about 10 minutes of this, the nauseous feeling finally passed and besides the pounding of my head, I felt better. Punk handed me a wet napkin and I cleaned my mouth.

"Thank you," I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course," he replied as he sat back down in the chair.

"You should get some sleep. You must be exhausted. Go back to the hotel, I'm in good hands here," I smiled at him.

"You really are a crazy chick if you think I'm leaving you," he smirked.

"Fine," I giggled, "but please get some sleep."

"You're not allowed to sleep, so that means I'm not going to sleep. It's not like it's hard for me to do AJ. I never sleep anyway," he laughed. I just smiled at him.

"Okay then. You can keep me awake okay?"

"Deal, but only under one condition," he spoke.

"And what would that condition be?"

"You scoot over and make room for me in that hospital bed of yours," he replied with a grin.

"Deal," I said as I moved over to make room for him. He climbed into the bed and put his arm around me. He pulled me close into his chest and I smiled. "Thank you," I whispered. "For everything you've done for me and everything you do for me. And Phil...thank you for saving me." He responded with a kiss to my forehead and by pulling me even closer to him.

"Always."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone! I'm updating rather quickly because I had inspiration and didn't want to let it slip away! And of course my inspiration always hits at the most random times so here I am writing at 1 in the morning...Anyway, here we go with Chapter 4! If you could take the time to please review it would really make me smile, but more importantly enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_AJ_ _POV_

It wasn't hard to stay awake with the pain that I felt in my head. It also didn't hurt that CM Punk was a professional insomniac. He made good company, though we didn't talk much. He just held me close and that was comfort enough. The sound of his heartbeat put me at ease as I snuggled closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Better," I smiled up at him. "My head feels a lot better now than it did."

"Good," he said with a kiss on the top of my head. We seemed to keep having this conversation. He kept asking the same question and I kept giving the same answer, only to be met with the same response. Then we would just sit in silence until he decided to ask me about my condition again. It didn't bother me though. I was just happy he was here with me.

"What time is it?" I asked. I felt him reach across to the table for his phone.

"It's 6:45 in the morning believe it or not," he told me.

"Please Punk, you really should sleep. I'm fine," I insisted.

"AJ, I told you. If you're not sleeping neither am I. It's not hard for me to stay awake. I never sleep. I'm like a vampire," he joked.

"What about work? Don't you have a show you have to be at tomorrow?" I asked with a laugh.

He put his phone back on the table as he said, "Nope. Already spoke to Hunter and the gang before you had even woken up. They said it's fine."

"Punk no, I'm not going to let you miss work for me!" I argued.

"AJ it's only a house show, it's not like I'm missing Raw," he sighed.

"Still! I don't want you to put off work to stay here!"

"Enough AJ! As long as you're here, I am too. End of discussion," he stated. I could tell he was slightly annoyed now.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked quietly.

"I think you know the answer to that AJ," he said in the same tone I had used as he stared into my eyes.

"Then say it," I whispered. Then the door to my hospital room opened and in walked a nurse. "Of course," I mumbled.

"Hi Miss Lee, how are you feeling?" asked the brunette girl. Punk got out of the bed at this point and stood next to it instead.

"A lot better. My head still hurts a little bit, but it's not terrible. I'm just tired," I answered.

She smiled at me, "Well I brought you something to help with your head." She dropped two pills in my hands and handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks," I said as I took the glass.

"Okay now I'll be back a little later to run some tests and hopefully we'll be able to release you!" she said with another smile. I nodded and then she was out the door.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee," Punk said then and I watched him rush out of my hospital room like it was on fire. If he thought he was getting off the hook that easily, then he was the real crazy one.

* * *

_CM Punk POV_

I felt like I could not have gotten out of that hospital room fast enough. Thank God that nurse had come in there. It wasn't that I didn't want to admit to AJ that I loved her because I did. I was just, afraid I guess. I didn't want to tell her that I loved her and then end up ruining it because that's what I always do. I always managed to fuck up every relationship I ever had. AJ was just someone I didn't want to risk losing. But I knew AJ too well and I knew that she was going to drag it out of me. She was probably going to try the second I walked back into her room. I got my coffee and decided to wander the halls a little bit. I wanted to use this time to clear my mind, but it always seemed to travel back to AJ. The next thing I knew, my mind was at war with itself. It was fighting about if it would be a good decision to tell AJ I loved her. I finally came to the conclusion to wait. It had been a long day and I just couldn't do it. I still didn't have the balls yet. I walked back into AJ's room and found her reading a comic book. "Where did you get that?" I laughed.

"The nurse got it for me," she answered without taking her eyes off of it.

"Geek," I joked.

"Shut up," she laughed.

I smiled back at her, "So are you going to scoot over or what?"

"Well that depends," she said. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" I asked folding my arms.

She sighed and put her comic book down. "Fine. I'll repeat it. Why are you doing this for me? Why are you staying here?"

"I told you AJ. You know the answer to that."

"I want to hear you say it Phil!" she exclaimed. I knew she was serious and that she demanded an answer because she always did when she used my real name.

"I just..I want to protect you AJ," I mumbled. She sighed and I knew I had disappointed her again.

"Right," she muttered as she looked away from me. My gaze fell to the floor and I thought about what an idiot I was. "Well? Are you gonna keep me company or not?" I looked up at her and noticed she had moved over to make room for me. I smirked and laid next to her on the bed. She quickly put her arm around me snuggled into my chest. "You're lucky I like you Punk," she remarked as she reached for her comic book, "because if you were anyone else, I would not go all the way back to the beginning of this comic book for you." I couldn't help but laugh at this. Why could I not man up and just tell this girl how I felt?

We read the whole comic together and it was actually a pretty good one. "What time is it now?" asked AJ.

I reached for my phone and glanced at the time. "8." She sighed and tossed the comic book to the side. "Can I ask you something AJ?"

"Shoot," she responded.

"What happened last night?" I asked quietly. She shifted in my embrace.

"He hurt me Punk, what do you think happened?" she retorted.

"No AJ I mean what did he do to you?"

"I...I don't remember," she stuttered.

"Well, then tell me what you remember," I suggested.

She took a deep breath before replying, "I got back to the room and he said something about how he didn't think I was gonna show up. I tried to lie and say I was with Kaitlyn but he knew I was with you. He...he said something stupid about how he would make me pay for every minute I spent with you or something like that. And then he slapped me, slammed me against the wall and threw me to the ground."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes," she hesitated.

"You're lying AJ. I know you are," I told her.

"I don't remember okay!" she shouted.

"AJ, please just tell me," I begged.

"I...I can't Phil," she mumbled.

"You know you can tell me anything AJ, why is this any different?"

"Because I'm scared for you're reaction," she quietly confessed. I closed my eyes. That meant that what Dolph did to her was bad and that thought alone made me want to kill him.

"Just tell me," I whispered.

"Okay," she began. "I wasn't sure if it was true, but based on the concussion I think it is. My memory gets a little cloudy at this point. I remember, after he threw me to the ground, I texted you. He had his back turned and was walking toward the door. I heard him screaming and I hit send as fast as I could. I turned to look at what he was doing and saw a sneaker coming for my head. Next thing I know, I'm in the hospital. He kicked me in the head Phil. No he didn't just kick me, he punted me in the head like I was a football." AJ was trying so hard to be strong, I knew she was. That was why she tried to joke about this, but the way her voice cracked at the end gave her away. My whole body tensed as soon as she finished talking. I was going to kill Ziggler the next time I saw him, there was no doubt in my mind.

"AJ, I am so sorry," I apologized. I tightened my grip around her. "This is all my fault."

"No Phil, don't you dare blame yourself for this!" she yelled through tears.

"I have to AJ! This is my fault!" I yelled back at her.

"You tried to get me to stay in the room with you, but I refused. I left on my own Punk. If I would have just stayed with you, it wouldn't have happened. I can only blame myself," she cried.

"AJ I should have gone after you! I knew something was going to happen. I never should have let you walk out of that room, but I did. You have to blame me AJ. This is my fault."

"Phil stop it! I won't let you feel guilty because of this and I certainly will not let you take the blame for my mistake. I made the choice to go back to him and I paid the price for it," she proclaimed.

"Don't say that -"

"Why not? It's true Phil! You just...you don't understand why I felt the need to go running back to him and that's why you feel like you have to blame yourself."

"So please make me understand so I can look you in the eyes again AJ," I pleaded.

"I just...It's so hard for me to talk about Phil," she replied through tears.

I nodded, "Then I'm not going to force you to AJ."

"Thank you, but Phil please don't blame yourself for this. You'll understand why. I'll make you understand I promise, I'm just not ready to talk about it right now," she sobbed. And then door to her room swung open again and in walked that happy little nurse.

"You just have impeccable timing don't you?" I snapped as I walked passed her and slammed the door closed.

* * *

_AJ_ _POV_

I wiped my tears away quickly, "I'm so sorry, don't mind him. He's just not a people person."

"Are you okay?" asked the nurse sympathetically. I just nodded and smiled at her. She didn't need to know the truth. "I'm sure your boyfriend won't stay mad and will be back here in a couple of minutes," she laughed.

"Oh he, he's not my boyfriend," I smiled at her. "He's just a friend."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry, it's just I saw how nervous he was last night and the way he has been taking care of you, I just assumed..." the nurse rambled.

"No it's okay. It's fine, really," I assured her. She gave a small smile back to me.

"Alright then! I just have to run some tests, okay?"

"Go for it," I answered.

After about a half hour the nurse walked back into my room. "Good news, you're good to go! You can get out of here today. I just need you to fill out this paperwork." She handed me the papers and I took them from her hands.

"Awesome," I replied. I sighed as I filled them out. Punk had been gone for a while. I finished the paperwork and handed it back to my nurse.

"Okay, you're all set! Just one more thing," she stated. "You're not cleared to wrestle yet so please not any of that until the doctor clears you okay?"

"You got it," I said smiling as I finally stood up from the hospital bed.

"The bathrooms are down the hall and to the left. Just hand the gown to someone at the desk," she told me.

"Thanks," I nodded. "For everything." She nodded back at me and then headed out of the room. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Punk still hadn't come back. I walked over to chair next to the bed and found my clothes from last night laying there. I picked them up in my hands and as I turned around, CM Punk walked through the door. "I'm good to -" I was interrupted by CM Punk's lips crashing against mine. I stumbled back into the chair, but Punk pulled me closer just as I felt like I was about to fall. I ended dropped the clothes I was holding in my hands as the kiss deepened and wrapped them around him. It felt like we were kissing for an eternity, but I never wanted it to end. When it did finally end, CM Punk cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"I'm in love with you AJ," he proclaimed. "I'm sorry it took me this long to admit it." I couldn't help but smile at the sound of the words that I had wanted to hear for so long.


End file.
